


Magic Scholars

by quassim



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Magic, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassim/pseuds/quassim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink meme fill Dagna + Dorian, being magic geeks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Scholars

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short

Dorian brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed, "Look as long as you combine the runes in this way than it doesn't matter how they are arranged."

"True; but when I arrange them, they come out pretty." the dwarf giggled, "Not to mention they still are fully functional."

"But, You? I suppose yes, thats true. Im trying to allow for more magic to be embedded in the staff, now I'm all for having a highly fashionable weapon, but at the loss of some of the power?"

"Its no good if the stuff doesn't turn out pretty!" Dagna pulled out some tomes, "Look, see how these arrangements line up, while it does take up more room, this patterning enables me to also place magic in the tip of the staff as well as the handle."

After glancing through the tomes and flipping through notes the mage's face brightened, "Yes that could work, and if it does it's practically genius, not only are you bending the runes ability but you're stretching the magic to be more efficient and less taxing on the user. Great work."

The smith smiled, "It always is, as long as we keep playing with it there's no limit to the magic we can work on this stuff"


End file.
